


Dark Paradise [SongFic]

by OmegaDirewolf



Series: Marvel [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dark Paradise, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forum: Comunidad del Cazador, Hopeful Ending, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaDirewolf/pseuds/OmegaDirewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during CA2:TWS. Sam does not exist in this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Paradise [SongFic]

You watched in horror as Bucky, now known as the Winter Soldier, repeatedly beat Steve in the face. You could remember a time when you and Bucky would be the ones beating up those who _hurt_ Steve. Now _he_ was the one hurting him, physically and emotionally.

You were with Steve on that flying aircraft, you were manning the ship as he fought Schmidt. Peggy was trying to convince you and Steve to not submerge the ship but you had no other choice. By that point you didn't care if you made it out alive or not, not since your best man, Bucky, died.

_All my friends tell me I should move on_  
_I'm lying in the ocean, singing your song_  
_Ahhh, that's how you sang it_

The day you had awoken from being pulled out of the ice, you screamed. You screamed and strangers rushed in, but the screaming stopped as Steve busted through the wall. He knocked out the men and took hold of your hand as you both ran through the strange building to the outside world. You were both brought into the Avengers Initiative.

_Loving you forever, can't be wrong_  
_Even though you're not here, won't move on_  
_Ahhh, that's how we played it_

That was a little over a year ago. During that year, you were plagued with nightmares; all of them, of your best man. You could see his sweet smile, showing off his pearly whites. His soft blue eyes, framed by beautiful long dark lashes. You could still feel his bare skin against yours from the time you made love before the mission that took him from you. But the nightmares eventually stopped.

_And there's no remedy_  
_For memory_  
_Your face is like a melody,_  
_It won't leave my head_  
_Your soul is haunting me_  
_And telling me_  
_That everything is fine_  
_But I wish I was dead_  
_(dead like you)_

A month ago, when you, Steve and Natasha began to discover and unravel Hydra from within S.H.I.E.L.D, you saw him again. At first it was just a glimpse from when you and Steve were chasing him through the rooftops. You stopped at the window as Steve jumped through it. When the Winter Soldier turned around to catch Steve's shield, you saw his eyes. The eyes that plagued you and made you cry at night because you never thought you'd see them again.

_Every time I close my eyes_  
_It's like a dark paradise_  
_No one compares to you_  
_I'm scared that you_  
_Won't be waiting on the other side_

_Bucky,_ you had whispered that day. His eyes seemed to have flicked to you before he threw the shield back and disappeared.

At first Steve didn't believe that Bucky was the Winter Soldier, not until he had unmasked him under the overpass. He was standing a couple feet away from you, and you couldn't help but call out to him.

He looked at you in confusion before you had to turn away to help a wounded Natasha.

_Every time I close my eyes_  
_It's like a dark paradise_  
_No one compares to you_  
_I'm scared that you_  
_Won't be waiting on the other side_

The next time you, Steve, and Natasha talked about your Bucky being the Winter Soldier, Steve ticked you off. He had said that the person Bucky was now, wasn't worth saving, but meant for stopping.

At that, your fist had an up close and personal time with his jaw. You were about to swing again but Natasha hastily pushed you back.

 _What the hell is wrong with you?!_ she had yelled while Steve massaged his jaw.

 _That is **MY** Bucky, you hear?! And I'm not giving up on him!_ you shoved a finger into Natasha's chest.

 _How do you even know you'll be able to save him, (Y/N)?_ Natasha retorted.

 _Because! I know him better than anyone else, and I have hope!_ With that, you stormed out the room.

 _All my friends ask me why I stay strong_ _Tell 'em when you find true love it lives on_ _Ahhh, that's why I stay here_

And now, you were here; beginning to regret that outburst as you see your best man beat your best friend.

"Bucky!!" you screamed.

His raised arm stopped mid-fall and he stood to spin around and face you, leaving Steve unconscious. "I. _Am not. **Bucky!**_ "

He charged towards you, knocking you to the ground, wrapping his hands around your throat. You fought against him in vain; nothing besides it's master could stop that metal hand from snapping your neck right then.

_And there's no remedy_  
_For memory_  
_Your face is like a melody,_  
_It won't leave my head_  
_Your soul is haunting me_  
_And telling me_  
_That everything is fine_  
_But I wish I was dead_  
_(dead like you)_

Tears sprung from your eyes, streaming down the sides of your face as you squeezed them shut.

Right then, you did the only thing you could think of. Your hands trailed from his, up his arms, and lightly over his throat.

_Every time I close my eyes_  
_It's like a dark paradise_  
_No one compares to you_  
_I'm scared that you_  
_Won't be waiting on the other side_

You felt his grip slacken a bit at the light gentle gestures. You slowly opened your eyes to see him looking at you curiously.

Your hands continued their venture and reached his face, tracing his features slowly before lightly falling to your sides. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion of what had happened, but they relaxed at what you did next.

You lifted you right hand, pressing three fingers to your lips and kissing them. You lifted your hand and placed it over his heart, the way you did every time you two made love.

_Every time I close my eyes_  
_It's like a dark paradise_  
_No one compares to you_  
_But there's no you,_  
_Except in my dreams tonight,_

Realization seemed to dawn on his face as he hastily released you, standing to his feet and backing away. He turned to look at the still unconscious Steve and then back at you. As you saw him do this, a small smile graced your lips.

Just then, the helicarrier you were on, crashed. You saw Steve fall through the glass surface he was laid upon, and just as you gasped, you fell through, too.

_Oh oh oh oh, ha ha ha ha_  
_I don't wanna wake up from this tonight,_  
_Oh oh oh oh, ha ha ha ha_  
_I don't wanna wake up from this tonight,_

You opened your eyes to see Bucky hanging by his metal arm onto the ship, looking back at you. Just then, you were engulfed in a murky darkness.

Either you were to weak to swim to the surface, or simply didn't want to; you didn't know, but you didn't try. Your lungs burned for air just like when Bucky choked you, but you refused to relieve them. Dark spots clouded you vision before you closed your eyes, last thing you remembered was a figure coming towards you, and being pulled up.

_There's no relief,_  
_I see you in my sleep_  
_And everybody's rushing me,_  
_But I can feel you touching me_  
_There's no release,_  
_I feel you in my dreams_  
_Telling me I'm fine_

Your eyes snapped open and you turned to your side to cough up water. You took greedy gulps of air as you turned to see the star spangled man lying unconscious next to you.

You rushed to pound on his chest repeatedly before he, too, coughed up water and awoke.

"(Y/N)!? H- Who-" Steve jumbled.

"He saved us," you cut in softly. "Bucky saved us, Steve. I told you he was worth saving." You carefully stood and began to walk away, Steve following behind but keeping his distance.

_Every time I close my eyes_  
_It's like a dark paradise_  
_No one compares to you_  
_I'm scared that you_  
_Won't be waiting on the other side_

That night, you had a dream. Bucky went to the Smithsonian, to see the Captain America exhibit, where they honored Steve, you, him and the others.

He saw his picture, read the name James Buchanan Barnes, and read the short paragraph of his life. It mentioned you, (Y/N) (L/N), and how you were his best girl.

He found your picture and how you were the second women in the military at that time after Peggy. How you were in the ship with Steve and how you were frozen. This seemed to dawn on him and he seemed to remember everything as he whispered your name.

_Every time I close my eyes_  
_It's like a dark paradise_  
_No one compares to you_  
_But there's no you,_  
_Except in my dreams tonight,_

You jolted awake, tears falling. You took deep breaths and nearly shrieked as you heard someone whisper your name. Your head snapped to look at your open balcony doors. You could have swore you saw Bucky standing there, behind your billowing lavender curtains. But you blinked and he was gone. You sighed and laid back down, closing your eyes, trying to get that dream back to see what your best man would have done.

But what you didn't know was that Bucky really was there, and he knew what he wanted to do: _come back to you._

_Oh oh oh oh, ha ha ha ha_  
_I don't wanna wake up from this tonight,_  
_Oh oh oh oh, ha ha ha ha_  
_I don't wanna wake up from this tonight._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you Enjoyed :)


End file.
